Мэтью Нортон
Мэтью (Мэтт) Нортон ( ) — разработчик Fallout 2, один из ведущих дизайнеров игры. Биография Мэтт рос в Ориндже, штат Калифорния; на момент учёбы в колледже решил связать свою деятельность с историей и английской литературой. Позже он посвятил себя нескольким годам на работе, которая не вызвала у него позитивного опыта. В 1993 году он решает связать своё хобби писательства в игровых индустрияхИнтервью М. Нортона о Baldur's Gate. Одним из самых первых опытов в новой для себя среде Нортон получил в U.S. Gold Ltd — туда он был нанят в 1994 году тестером для контроля качества Out of This WorldПрофиль на mobygames. Interplay Позднее перешёл в Interplay, где был нанят в качестве тестера Star Reach и Solitaire FunPak. В общей сложности он проработал на этой должности четыре месяца, после чего выступил в роли дизайнера. Dragon Dice, Stonekeep 2, Icewind Dale, Descent II и Torment были также разработаны Мэттом. Благодаря своей склонности к писательству он стал автором и соавтором некоторых руководств по этим играм. Fallout 2 Мэтт был допущен в команду дизайнеров, которая позднее сделалась меньше — её покинули наиболее опытные специалисты, такие как Т. Кейн, К.Тейлор, Д. Андерсон и Л. Боярский. Из-за того, что рабочая нагрузка увеличилась и распределилась между оставшимся людьми в команде, Фергюс Уркхарт наравне с Мэтью выступил в роли ведущего дизайнера, взял часть работ по улучшению геймплея''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: «''Designer Lead — Matthew J. Norton. Worked on Game systems, Klamath, Gecko, Redding, and the Enclave»., тем самым дав ему возможность составить официальное руководство игрыФ. Ургхарт: I just tried to run the team. I eventually did have a second lead designer, Matt Norton, who helped out. Eric DeMilt came on as the producer while he was also producing Stonekeep 2. There wasn't really someone else to give it to at the time, so I just took it and jumped in with both feet.. Рабочими зонами Мэтта в игре, где он выполнял планировку и создавал диалоги персонажей, были Кламат, Гекко, Реддинг и Анклав. Работая над своими зонами, Мэтт параллельно наблюдал за действиями остальных художников и дизайнеров, после чего пытался их опрашивать и помогать им, чтобы набрать себе как можно больше материала для руководства. Мэтью создал концепт таких персонажей, как Сулик[[Библия Fallout 4|Библия Fallout 4]], Ленни и Фрэнк Хорриган[[Библия Fallout 6|Библия Fallout 6]].; именно по задумке Нортона такие художники, как Т. Айзек и С. Роденхайзер, выполнили графическую составляющую персонажей. Флаг НКР, который Нортон предложил сделать в игре, был также сделан художниками. В отношении Кламата известно его участие в оформлении локации «Каньон» со сломанным роботом[[Библия Fallout 8|Библия Fallout 8]]., диалоговый файлы ТорраИнтервью К.Авеллона: what's your favourite Fallout memory?… …talking with Torr while dumb (Matt Norton)… и других жителей города, а также создание уровней для Сулика. Вместе со Скоттом Эвертсом он занимался планировкой города, а также расстановкой предметов и окружением''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: Scott Everts «''Level Designer. Worked on Gecko, the Den, Klamath». Касательно города Гекко, где Мэтью занимался планировкой, оформлял зоны и создавал персонажей, Эвертс также помогал ему с расстановкой предметов и объектов. Вместе с К. Авеллоном Мэтт составлял тексты для концовок, где помимо нынешних выдержек учитывались напарники Избранного и говорящие головы игры, в концовках их озвучивали бы соответствующие актёры. Дополнительные реплики Старейшей и Линетт являются одними из таких персонажей. Однако в связи с тем, что Рон Перлман уже поучаствовал в озвучивании реплик, а сокращение сроков для создания игры торопило разработчиков, нужда в этом отпала[[Библия Fallout 0|Библия Fallout 0]]: As for Fallout 2, Matt Norton and I wrote end text for all of the ones in Fallout 2 using the narrator's perspective (and occasionally the appropriate voice actors), so here's the sections I was able to dig up (and it's not all the NPC allies, but the talking heads of everyone). They just didn't make it into the game. После Interplay После увольнения из компании Мэтью смог проявить себя в игровой индустрии ещё некоторое время. Tex Atomic's Big Bot Battles, Daxter и Unreal Championship 2 являются также его трудом, в отношении которых он выступил в должности продюсера и дизайнера. Цитаты * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Заметки * В память о Мэтью разработчики Fallout 2 оставили упоминание его тёзки на надгробии. * Один из фанатов игры заметил, что в одной из версий игры робот с упавшего винтокрыла произносит фразу I Can't let you do that, matt. Крис Авеллон пояснил момент тем, что Мэтт просто вставил своё имя в реплику робота, которая отсылала к фильму «''2001 год: Космическая одиссея''». * По словам Мэтью, организация «Возрождение» является своеобразной отсылкой к фильму и книге «Бегство Логана». * В отношении снятия шкур с огненных гекконов Мэтью высказался о том, что это игровой баг[[Библия Fallout 9|Библия Fallout 9]]. На самом деле это поясняется тем, что в отношении огненных гекко не было сделано отдельного предмета, как в ситуации с обычным и золотым гекконами. В связи с этим Нортон в официальном руководстве по Fallout 2 добавил: «''Их шкуры такие захудалые и обгорелые, что ничего не стоят''»Стр. 29: Their hides are far too mangy and burnt to be worth anything.. * В отношении некоторых диалоговых файлов жителей Кламата (Сулика, Ардин, Дантонов) имеется ошибка — каньон находится к западу, а не к востоку от основных локаций, где стоят персонажи. Неизвестно точно, являлось ли это ошибкой Мэтью, проблемами оформления локаций по причине того, что основная часть «каменной стены» каньона могла располагаться только на западной стороне со стороны игрока или же недочётом программиста, который изменил места для сеток перехода. Некоторые файлы (ДженниСтр. 330: The Den is a hive of scum and villainy southeast of here.) могут дать этому объяснение — ранее Кламат находился на северо-западе от Дыры. ** Касательно этого момента файлы Майды и Сайага имеют другие сведения — Дыра располагалась строго на юг от Кламата, а Реддинг находился на юго-востоке; это противоречит тому, что все три города идут по одной линии на юго-восток. * Имеется упоминание о том, что Нортон был причастен к разработке Van Buren, когда игра ещё находилась на стадии проектирования. Неизвестно точно насколько активно допускали Нортона к проектуСообщение на NMA в 2003 году: After a small discussion I had with Matt Norton, one of the designers of Fallout, I have managed to get some info from him (not that regular "but Fallout 3 has not even been announced"). This is what he said: «We've just started on Fallout 3. Right now we're trying to figure out just what we want it to look like and how we want the engine to work. I don't have much information about the game itself yet other than the fact that we're going to a 3D engine (although using a similar view to the one found in Fallout 2 rather than 1st person). It will not be a multiplayer game».". Ссылки * Замечание Нортона о Red Stone Галерея FO2 Official Strategies & Secrets.jpg|Обложка официального гайда игры Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets Мэтью Нортона FB6 NCR flag.jpg|Флаг НКР, сделанный Нортоном, версия из Библии Fallout FO02 Frank Horrigan.jpg|Изображение Фрэнка Хорригана, которое Айзек сделал по задумке Нортона FO02 NPC Sulik G.png|Изображение Сулика, которое Роденхайзер сделал по задумке Нортона Примечания }} en:Matt Norton uk:Метью Нортон Категория:Разработчики Fallout 2